roblox_shark_bitefandomcom-20200213-history
Destroyer
The Destroyer is one of the best boats in the game with 3 turrets and impressive speed to back them up with, costing 6000 shark teeth.It is the 2nd most expensive boat. Facts The Destroyer has a lot of seats, 21 in total. it is impossible to fill them all due to the server max player count being 15 It is faster than the military boat, but has bad maneuverability. It is supposedly very strong, but one shark attack attempt is all it takes to destroy it. It has 3 turrets on the deck, two small and one main. The small turrets do very little damage, less than the default rifle. The side turrets can be controlled by sitting on the seats in front of them, and follow the camera direction. Hold down to fire. The main turret is controlled by the driver, and is very powerful, doing more damage then the Ray Gun per shot, but shoots slow. Be wary as the ship can easily be flipped when colliding with other boats and objects, reversing while turning will also quickly flip this boat, And if you or someone places the ducky ring on the ship, it will sometimes causes it to flip instantly or sometimes fall into the water if its placed near the center of the helicopter pad. If placed anywhere on the ship and if you drive it, then it will be flipped instantly. Same with Hovercraft, once its flipped, you cannot attempt to flip it back up because destroyer is way too large to flip back up. . it is the largest and most expensive boat with weapons on it (the other one with no weapons being the Titanic). Also watch out for Deluxe yacht and Titanic because they will most likely flip destroyers whenever they go near it and someone tries to get on it. There is a rare chance that it can get flung in the air if it hits a boat that either smaller than it or larger than it and also it will unlikely, fling the player off when the whole ship flips. The speed of the destroyer is equal to Hovercraft and SWAT boat.But however if it gets capsized or it slows down, then it would end up making it an easy meal for any shark. Also avoid choosing it in chest chase round because there is a high chance that it can be stolen by other players whenever you go down to get the chest cause the destroyer is rare and someone would steal it when nobody is on it.But also the shark would come and destroy it and think if anyone is in there. Also it is rare to see one because since it cost 6000, not everyone has it. Appearance It's appearance is that of a grey Navy Destroyer with a large number 68 on both sides and a red underside. It has a helipad on top of it. Eventually, it has two small turrets that allows players to shoot the shark and the main one that is controlled by the driver. It is very easy to spot in the daytime due to its dark grey appearance. But however at night, it can barely been seen with its lights and the yellow bullets that is shoot by the turrets that are used by the players. It has a small room that can be accessed by players. In the first floor it has 2 paintings and 6 seats inside. On the second floor is where 2 more paintings is seen and another 6 more seats.The driver seat is colored red and it is on the second floor. Advantages/Disadvantages Strategy Strategy that can be useful. You need a gun that does a lot of damage in a small time, like the ray gun, and the flippers. On the top of the destroyer is a seat. Simply sit there and shoot. If the shark comes to kill you, Jump off and shoot the shark. You should be able to kill it as the shark is busy destroying the Destroyer and your fellow crew mates. Which is better, Destroyer or Military boat ? It turns out that destroyer is better because it has 3 turrets and also has an impressive speed but however sometimes it is not better because it can slow down if it gets capsized by a boat or objects and it can get flipped if you reverse and turn which it will not help you escape from the shark if its in front of you. However, the Military Boat is better because it doesn't have too many disadvantages. Unlike Destroyer, it doesn't flip if you hit the other boats and objects or reverse and turn. Also, it never gets capsized when hit by boats and objects. It is possible that both of them are equal because they have mounted weapons on them. Category:Boats Category:Boats with Weapons